luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporate presence in Hong Kong
By no understatement, Hong Kong is a city of business and corporate influence. Nealy every major megacorporation holds a branch in the Free Enterprise Zone (all of them do, if you count subsidiaries), and this is no surprise since Hong Kong holds a central transportation hub between Asian countries and the rest of the world. The Zone doesn't hold taxes or tariffs of any sort when it comes to import and export, and it acts as a major duty-free zone for shipping and transportation for the megacorporations. The city of Hong Kong holds an income tax, but corporations are obliged to tax breaks if they support financially public development. 'Corporate Presence' *Ares Asia Holdings (rh. 36) *Aztechnology Australasia (rh. 36) *Daiatsu, Inc (rh. 36) *Eastern Tiger Corporation (rh. 37) *Evo NavTech (rh. 37) *Hildebrandt-Kleinfort-Bernal (rh. 38) *Horizon Group (rh. 38) *Kuroyama Geosource (rh. 39) *Mitsuhama Hong Kong (rh. 39) *Pacific Prosperity Group *Saeder-Krupp SwissBank (rh. 39) *Shibata Construction and Engineering (rh. 40) *Wuxing, Inc. (rh.41) *Xiao-Renraku Computer Systems (rh. 42) *Yokogawa Corporation (rh. 42) Ares Asia Holdings Hong Kong Ares branch is relatively small when it comes to it's worldwide conglomerate power. Knight Errant forces and the involvement in the Tolo Harbor Complex make up most of the Ares's business operations. The KE serve as the primary security task force in the Hong Kong area. Small section of arms business is handled throung Hong Kong to the Warlord-states of China. Aztechnology Australasia Aztechnology's Australasia division oversees a complex web of local subsidiaries from its office in the Central District. The division's assets include agricultural facilities in most of the Asian continent and textile mills in cheap labor countries. Inside Hong Kong, the Free Transit Cartage handles local and continental transportation and has warehouses in multiple districts. The corp has set its sight on the Northern Reaches for farming and low technology factory uses. Daiatsu, Inc. Daiatsu handles most of the major housing and landfill operations in the Hong Kong area. The city is constantly expanding thanks to reclaimed land from the sea. The corporation also holds a project to build an undersea tunnel from Eastern District to Macao. Eastern Tiger Corporation ETC holds communication grinds throughout the Pacific Rim area and handles providing services for the relatively new Matrix network. With the help of Xiao-Renraku, the Eastern Tiger operates Hong Kong's wireless Matrix grid. Evo NavTech With Evo relocating from the Imperial State, Hong Kong serves as a major asset for the company. NavTech handles heavy naval manifacturing, both civilian and martial and oceanic research. Evo NavTech also handles authority through the Hong Kong Marine Authority. Research conducted here is top of its class, but some of the research is kept well hidden inside the Xuan Wu Aquacology. The site also holds a wing for high-threat response groups. Hildebrandt-Kleinfort-Bernal HKB is the fourth largest banking and financial institute on the globe and the second largest in Hong Kong. The bank holds major clients from Europe and the Americas, but in the Hong Kong area, the owner Adrian Cheung holds major investments around the city. There isn't a project that doesn't have money from this bank and HKB owns many small businesses and fronts in Hong Kong, Indochina and Chinese nation-states. Horizon Group Horizon used to own small advertising firms and sim studios in the major Hong Kong city area. The corporation has been fast to adapt the values inside Hong Kong and been majorly successful in what they do best. Public officials, such as the Board of Governors use Horizon's services actively. During the second Crash, Horizon merged with Global China and Virtual World Disney and consumed most of the industry under its control. The corporation now owns four of Hong Kong's six major trid networks, two major Hong Kong movie studios, and the Lantau Island Virtual World Disney complex, and their initial ad firms and PR offices. Rumors of excessive sim productions under BTLs have been laid out, but the corporation doesn't have an official statement. Kuroyama Geosource The Kuroyama GeoSource is Shiawase's main presence in Hong Kong. Is is a recent expansion of the former Kuroyama Minerals, which is seventy-percent owned by Shiawase Envirotech. Kuroyama handles the Cha Ma Wan Feng Shui Facility. This massive wind farm and wave kinetics collector supplies Hong Kong with energy, alongside with Shiawase Atomic. Mitsuhama Hong Kong The Mitsuhama division located in Hong Kong is independent, operating separately even from Mitsuhama Australasia. A number of small factories, warehouses, and research laboratories operate under the oversight of Mitsuhama Hong Kong, which operates by the will of Hanashima Ito. Mitsuhama's most visible project is the Chep Lap Kok airport, as automated drones and security systems handle the ins and outs of the complex. Many of the manifacturing plants in Kwun Tong use their robots as well, since the MCT uses Canton-made electronic components for appliances, computers and electronics. The Hong Kong branch also owns Pentacle Distributing, a subsidiary that sells magical materials in and out of Hong Kong. Saeder-Krupp SwissBank Hong Kong's third largest financial conglomerate, the bank serves as a beachhead for Saeder-Krupp to reach the Asian markets. The SB handles investments and moves money through numerous brokerages and mutual funds. The bank has earned a notorious reputation for fierce default tactics and risky business. Shibata Construction and Engineering As it can be understood from the name, Shibata deals in construction and demolition business. Nearly all of the skyscrapers in Downtown hold Shibata's name as the contractor. The corporation locks the business from other contractors and is a popular subcontractor for other megacorporations. This holds both lucrative business and careful tightroping for upholding face in the Hong Kong city-state. Wuxing, Inc Wuxing, Incorporated is an institution in Hong Kong. The corporation is owned by the Wu family. Subsidiaries of Wuxing in Hong Kong loudly advertise the fact because Wuxing is well-loved here. Wu Kuan-Lai, the founder of Wuxing, is considered a city hero for his leadership role in the declaration of Hong Kong's independence in 2015, His son Lung-Wei is the current CEO and his reputation has been the constant improvement of economical and regional sectors through the Pacific Prosperity Group. Though the main office vacates in Aberdeen, corporation's presence is everywhere in the city. It pushes money into the city throught the Malaysian Independen Bank subsidiary and it's financial might is unrivaled throught the area. Wuxing deals in nearly every aspect of Hong Kong's economy: banking, investment and property development. Hong Kong serves as Wuxing's personal shipping port and force, by air, sea, rail and land. Other involvements include electronics and entertainment. Wuxing owns one of the major trid networks and a major sim studio and gaming studios. The corporation also dabbles in magical merchandise. Xiao-Renraku Computer Systems A thriving subsidiary of the Renraku Computer Systems, the Xiao-Renraku deals with electronic security and data management. It has allied with Eastern Tiger Corporation to keep NeoNET away from Hong Kong area as well as from the major Asian area. It's owner, Shikei Nakatomi, deals in dirty blunders and cheap tricks, as was the merge with Xiao Industries and Renraku. Renraku pumped hacks into the net that would plummet the Xiao's stock and reliability of the latest security protects. Then the corporation snatched the subsidiary from the Evo Corporation. Fierce upgrades in security procedures and equipment has kept the corporation on the up-and-up. Yokogawa Corporation Yokogawa surfaced after the massive privatization of civic maintenance, and deals with most of the blue-collar jobs in the Hong Kong area. It is involved in many partnerships with civic services and owns many of Hong Kong's hospitals. It holds a contract with the cooperation of DocWagon in medical response. It works with Ares and Evo in terms of emergency management. Category:Hong Kong Category:Corporations